The Night Of Zosha
by Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine
Summary: Prologue oneshot for my upcoming story, The Day Of Zosha. (For a certain birthday girl.)


**9/16/1963…**

" _AMP activated. Please specify the medical emergency."_

"I need to send out a distress signal!" Kera'li shouts over the noise of the small explosions while trying to keep the type 12 D-7 under control, which was currently flying uncontrollably towards the fifth moon of the Zorol Planet Cluster.

" _Please respecify the nature of your medical emergency. A medical expert will be summoned to your location."_

"I'm trying to send out a distress signal, stop talking about doctors!" Kera'li says.

"Hey!" Kera'li heard, turning her chair around to see the tiny alien who was just over 3 feet tall, but she looked almost human, with black hair that had a red shine and unusual bluish violet eyes.

"You're not… how did you get on board?!" Kera'li says.

"I'm not as young as you think, now come on! I'm called Zosha, yourself?" The girl says.

"Kera'li… I'm a Kanetrian. What… species are you?" Kera'li says.

"Never mind, come on! I have a ship!" Zosha says, grabbing Kera'li's hand and leading her through the ship to the rear docking port, Kera'li stopping as she saw the dark green coloured ship that was on the other side. The ship wasn't that big, looked like it could hold 5, maybe 6 people. It was a 'pod' in which the systems and rooms were, which had a pylon on the back which then turned upwards and suspended two warp field emitter rings.

"This is… a mark 18 transwarp capsule?! And you… you're a Zorolian!" Kera'li says, sounding more bitter at the end.

"Yes, but I'm one of the nice ones!" Zosha says, trying to grab Kera'li's hand again but she pulled it away. "I'm not a part of the war, I swear to you, I never was." She says.

"Doesn't make a difference, you're all the same! Fighting in your Temporal War!" Kera'li shouts.

"Well look at it this way, at least I'm not a Korak!" Zosha says, Kora'li backing away.

"Who can tell the difference anymore?!" Kera'li says… before she pressed a button on the wall.

"Kera, I'm not leaving without you!" Zosha shouts, banging on the now shut airlock door.

"Then you're gonna burn with me! Best news I've had all day!" Kera'li says.

" _Impact in-"_

There was a deafening screech before a deafening explosion. From behind the side of the cave entrance, T'vrell watched the explosion. T'vrell was of the Udine species and in her middle ages, equivalent to a human's 50s and every year was visible on her face.

"Sisters… Zosha has returned to us… it's such a shame that she's dead." T'vrell says as they approached the wreckage, finding the tiny half human, half Zorolian girl's lifeless body…

Zosha woke up with a large gasp for air. She felt like her lungs were drained of Nitrogen.

"Wait a minute… it's you… you're the sisterhood of Udine… keepers of the pit of utter bore." Zosha says as she stands up. They were in a dark cave room lit by fire torches which had a large stone in the middle, and as well as T'vrell standing near Zosha, there were a few other of her species stood in the room, holding bronze cups filled with a steaming liquid.

"Eternal Life." T'vrell corrects Zosha.

"That's the one." Zosha says.

"Mock is if you will, Zosha. But when we pulled you from the wreckage, you were dead. We have been able to restore you, but only for ten minutes." T'vrell says.

"10 minutes?! What if I get bored? I may need something to do, some herbal tea to keep me awake. Oh, bring me Chess." Zosha says.

"You have so little breath left. Do not waste it." T'vrell says.

"Why am I here? Last time I left, you wanted to kill me." Zosha says as she walked around the room, examining it.

"Things have changed. We have a common enemy we face-" T'vrell says, Zosha walking to her.

"I'm not a soldier and I'm not a part of this war!" Zosha says.

"You cannot stand by while it kills Zorolians, Koraks and all species alike! The war now threatens all of space, it's now spreading beyond he Andromeda galaxy! If it reaches the Milky Way, it will threaten countless billions of lives!" T'vrell says.

"I'm a medical science expert, I don't fight!" Zosha shouts.

"Really? Well then in that case, medical expert… attend to your patient." T'vrell says as two other Udines carried in Kera'li's body, laying her down on the stone in the middle of the room. Zosha ran over and pulled out her cracked and damaged Tricorder, scanning Kera'li. "Can anything be done for her?"

"It's too late, she's been dead for too long." Zosha says, closing and putting away her Tricorder.

"This is what happens when you stay aside!" T'vrell says.

"She wasn't a part of the war… she just wanted to see the stars." Zosha says.

"How many more must suffer the same fate?" T'vrell asks, Zosha looking at her. "Hundreds of species are now endangered, countless lives lost. The universe stands on the brink… will you let it fall?" She says before motioning to the other Udines holding the bronze cups. "Zorolian science has accelerated here. We can kick-start your restoration cycle, make you reborn again. What do you need? Young or old, wise or powerful, what do you need, Zosha?"

Zosha unclipped and held a belt which had been over Kera'li's shoulder and around her opposite side, looking at it.

"Warrior…"

"Warrior?" T'vrell asks.

"I don't suppose there's much need for a medical expert anymore… make me a warrior now." Zosha says. T'vrell took one of the cups from one of the Udines and handed it to Zosha.

"I took the liberty of preparing this one myself." T'vrell says.

"Get out, GET OUT!... all of you." Zosha says, yelling halfway through. T'vrell nodded, everyone leaving the chamber. "Will it hurt?" She asks.

"Yes." T'vrell replies.

"Good." Zosha says, raising the cup to her face. "Mother, father… brothers and sisters… friends and companions I've known, I salute you… and I'm sorry." She says, glancing at Kera'li before drinking the steaming hot liquid. It tasted better than Zosha thought, and was similar to the taste of a peach.

This quickly didn't matter to Zosha, however, as she doubled over and cried out in agony, the most she'd ever felt. Her eyes started glowing brightly and she fell to the floor as her whole body started changing. The potion had been made for Zorolians, not half Zorolian half humans, and it was changing her internally, she was becoming more Zorolian than she had been before…

"Is it done?" T'vrell asks after Zosha stopped moving.

Zosha's hand grabbed the side of the stone, pulling herself up. Her eyes were now black with red pupils, her back having blueish violet markings which glowed now, starting at her shoulders and going down, around her sides and joining at her waist. She took the belt she had previously taken from Kera'li and strapped it over her right shoulder, across her chest and around her left side.

She walked over to the polished metal on the cave wall and observed her new appearance…

She wasn't innocent anymore. Now, she was at war.


End file.
